Swimming pool filtration systems operate by continuously circulating some of the pool water through a water return port, sometimes known as a skimmer, and through a filter via a piping system which includes a circulating pump. After removing the debris, and normally treating the water, the system returns the debris free water back to the pool through a suitable outlet. Purposely, the outlet is designed to eject the filtered water into the pool to create a current which continuously circulates around the inner periphery of the pool and towards the skimmer water return port. The water circulation, even if unaided tends to cause debris floating on the surface of the water to move towards the skimmer water return port by the weak current for removal from the pool. It has been determined, that all dirt enters the pool from the surface and 99% of the dirt and debris floats on the surface for a significant period of time, normally at least a half an hour before it sinks to the bottom. Unaided conventional side entry of water return ports or built in skimmers trap a radial swath of water only about 3 inches wide.
In an effort to improve the deflection of surface debris and dirt to the water return port debris deflectors have been employed which are mounted to the side of the pool. They include a deflector bar or blade which projects outwardly from the side of the pool at the surface and at the downstream end of the water return port, in the path of the circulating water to deflect the dirt, debris and the surface peripheral current. The deflectors take various forms and run from the simple to the complicated. These are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,695; 4,225,436; 4,068,327; 4,221,662 4,379,749.
The known deflectors have significant disadvantages. They create eddy currents which substantially reduce their effectiveness, they are relatively complex, and are difficult to install and remove. Further pool designs are extremely varied and mounting requires modification of the mount to meet the pool side configuration and often constitute a complex assembly. Some while simple, are not adjustable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved, affordable, weight positionable pool skimmer debris deflector which is of simplified construction, low cost, which is easily installed without bolting or other permanent fastening and which may be placed in or removed from the pool in a single motion while fitting any shape pool, above ground or in ground.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved pool skimmer debris deflector which utilizes a suspension system which employs the tension force from the water rotating against the blade to maintain blade suspension and positioning, which utilizes a floating blade which needs no adjustment for varying water heights and which utilizes a stabilizing wand coupled to the outboard end of the vertical floating blade, which assembly may be folded and stored in a small space and which utilizes a weighted bag for fixing the inboard end of the suspension wand, angular adjustment of the blade and the height of the blade, with the weighted bag conforming to the configuration of the pool side.